Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices include a conductive layer (such as a light-emitting or photoactive layer) positioned between two electrodes. In some devices, a charge transport layer can be utilized between the conductive layer and an electrode. For example, a hole transport layer can be positioned between the conductive layer and the anode and a electron transport layer can be positioned between the conductive layer and the cathode.
Thus, what is needed are additional materials for use in organic electronic devices.